1. Field
Example embodiments relate to precision optical measuring apparatuses that analyze the wavelength of light and measures a three-dimensional (3D) image of an object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a great development in manufacturing processes of semiconductors, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), etc., causes a remarkable reduction in the line width and height of patterns. To meet this trend, industrial applications may require even more precise and faster inspection and measurement processes. In particular, a variety of methods have been adopted in 3D manufacturing processes to measure the width and height of patterns. A representative example is confocal scanning microscopes using laser. The confocal scanning microscopes have been used for 3D measurement of patterns in a range from several hundred nanometers to several tens of nanometers. With a recent tendency of the width and height of patterns to decrease in relation to measurement processes of semiconductors and LCDs, use of the confocal scanning microscopes is increasing.
The confocal scanning microscopes, which were developed in the 1950's, have greatly advanced. To perform 3D measurement of an object to be measured using a confocal scanning microscope, it may be essential to move an objective lens or the object to be measured in an optical axis direction. Moving the objective lens in the optical axis direction, however, may cause considerable deterioration in the measurement speed of the confocal scanning microscope. Therefore, there may be a solution to increase the measurement speed of the confocal scanning microscope.